Morningwood Studios
Morningwood Studios is a video game developer that worked on Call of Duty: Federation War and Call of Duty: Reawakening. The studio also provided assistance in Call of Duty: Resistance, developing and handling its DLC Seasons. The studio is based in Ottawa, ON, Canada. History Founding Founded when its parent company was, Morningwood Studios worked on a series of FPS and RTS video games, two of their most known games were the Civil War RTS and War FPS series that launched their video game production. Their very first game was Civil War: America which focused on the 1861-65 American Civil War. The second game they worked on was another Civil War game while it didn't follow up as a sequel, it did focus on World War II as the Allied Powers, this game was called Civil War II: 1939. Despite World War II being a worldwide war, the game's title was controversial among historians, gamers, and other war fans. Game development Later in 2003, Morningwood Studios announced Russian War at E3 2003, claiming it to be different from their Civil War RTS games and surprised their fans when it was revealed to be a first-person shooter instead of RTS. Still the game sold well and many fans were happy with the game. Russian War focused on the Post-World War II Soviet Union in their war against European and Asian countries attempting to expand in their territories, and this would result in the United Nations trying to convince the Union to allow their assistance but did not submit to their requests. This also later would be one of the factors leading to their downfall in 1988 when Germany Finland, Poland, Ukraine, Turkey, Spain, France, Italy, China, Japan, Mongolia, and Kazakhstan eventually overran their defenses and surrounded their governmental leaders in Moscow when they were forced to surrender. Later at E3 2006, Morningwood Studios had revealed the sequel to Russian War which was titled Imperialist War that directly followed the events of its predecessor. In this game, players took control of an Imperialist sergeant named Kurisu Yukio who has been sent to their German-allied territory to assist in fighting off a USN fleet off the coast of Imperial Spain, this would later lead to World War III where its United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Brazil, and Mexico against the Imperialist States of Eurasia. The game ends with the downfall of the Imperialist States and victory of the Allied States in which surviving remnants of the Soviet Union form the Russian Federation in 2002. Imperialist War was also said to maybe the last game in the series, but wasn't confirmed. Morningwood Studios went quiet for two years and their fans had speculated on what they were working on, either a sequel to Imperialist War or another Civil War game. And during 2008's E3, Morningwood Studios showed up and announced their next "big" game, Civil War III: Canada which focused on a fictional Canadian Civil War that erupted in 1979 due to the actions caused by Nazi warlords who have been hiding in Canada after the end of World War II in 1945 that resulted in the downfall of Nazi Germany. In this game, players took control of the Canadian Loyalist Providences that were formed to move against the secretly Nazi-led Canadian Socialist Party and their Canadian Socialist Armed Forces. Then at E3 2010, Morningwood Arts said that Civil War IV: Germany would serve as the last game in the Civil War series. Civil War IV: Germany was the biggest game in the Civil War series as it included loads of post-launch DLC but did not affect the game entirely. The game, unlike other Civil War titles, focused on a post-World War II Germany where some German people were unhappy about the death of their Chancellor and revolted the Allies occupation of their home. This would lead to the 1946 German civil war which would see the rise of the German Loyalists and Fourth Reich in a four year war in Germany. In this game, players took control of the Loyalists and would lead groups of Loyalist troops against the Fourth Reich. This game received a lot of tribute from fans as many seemed to have grown up with the Civil War games. During E3 2012, Call of Duty: Federation War was announced to be in development by Morningwood Studios, Call of Duty fans at first weren't sure how to feel about this as the game was stated to be released a month after Ghosts and in Ghosts, contained an event called the Federation War. During the lifespan of Federation War, Morningwood Studios was praised by fans as Federation War proved to be a new fan-favourite among the community. Eventually Morningwood Arts—parent company of Morningwood Studios—was given contract by Activision that stated they would have rights to create Call of Duty games until 2022. Later during E3 2014, Call of Duty: Reawakening was announced and was a direct sequel to Federation War. During E3 2018, Nakamura Interactive—Subsidiary of Morningwood Arts—announced Call of Duty: Resistance and that Morningwood Studios would be handling and developing its DLC Seasons that would follow its post-launch lifespan. The first DLC Season released for Resistance was the ''Federation War'' Season that contained content relating to Call of Duty: Federation War. Projects 1999 *''Civil War: America'' 2001 *''Civil War II: 1939'' 2004 *''Russian War'' 2007 *''Imperialist War'' 2009 *''Civil War III: Canada'' 2011 *''Civil War IV: Germany'' 2013 *''Call of Duty: Federation War'' 2015 *''Call of Duty: Reawakening'' 2019 *''Call of Duty: Resistance'' - DLC Seasons only Game engines *Wood Tech engine - Game engine for all Morningwood Studios' games Category:Game Developers